


We're miles from way back

by Aggoria



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, School, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, they're just dorky kids ok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggoria/pseuds/Aggoria
Summary: «Валентина» с трудом прочитала подпись на первой:— Кэри… Вудз, — и обрадованная Кэри подбежала к ней, трясущимися руками забирая валентинку.За ней последовали Остин Чериш, Полина Стил и «просто Дженни». Ричи лениво подметил, что в руках старшеклассницы осталась последняя валентинка.— И… эээ, подождите, кажется… Ричард Тозиер?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	We're miles from way back

Как и многие другие забавные истории, эта случилась в самый бессмысленный, надоедливый и коммерциализированный день: четырнадцатое февраля.

Ричи Тозиер четырнадцатое февраля ненавидел всей душой. Причины на то было две, и обе до смешного подростковые: во-первых, рукодельник из него был никудышный, а печатные открытки, которыми наполнялся буквально каждый магазинчик от канцелярского до продуктового, стоили непомерно дорого; во-вторых, дарить валентинки ему было некому — по крайней мере, серьёзные и в надежде на какой-то ответ. Стоит ли уточнять, что каждый год Валентинов день превращался для него в кошмар наяву?

Первые отголоски отвратительного праздника проникали в жизнь Ричи примерно недели за две, когда на прилавке ларька возле его дома появлялись воздушные шарики-сердечки оттенка тряпки для быка. Быком этим был сам мальчик, тореадором — продавец, а копьём, которое тот собирался вот-вот метнуть — настойчивые предложения купить злосчастные шарики, повторявшиеся изо дня в день по дороге Ричи в школу и обратно. Следующий этап наступал ещё через неделю и характеризовался постоянными, неиссякаемыми перешёптываниями в кабинетах, коридорах и на школьном дворе: «Как думаешь, а _он_ что-нибудь мне подарит?» Тозиер преимущественно неслышно скрипел зубами, но иногда всё же вскипал и ехидно комментировал: «Ну да, твоим сиськам, разве что». От звонких пощёчин он себя менее удовлетворённым не чувствовал.

Завершался марафон цветочно-конфетного гормонального безумия своим апогеем: Днём Всех Влюблённых.

Где-то в глубине души Ричи теплилась смутная надежда на то, что в этом году что-то будет по-другому, хоть он и понимал: празднованию может помешать разве что падение метеорита (да и то не факт); понимал, но ведь так хотелось!.. К тому же, даже шепотки в предпраздничную неделю были куда менее восторженными, чем обычно, а ларёчный продавец теперь кричал только по утрам, вечерами же лишь бросал угрюмые взгляды, недвусмысленно намекавшие на усталость и крайнюю степень отчаяния. В злополучный день он вообще исчез, что Тозиера ещё больше обнадёжило.

По дороге всё казалось обычным: утренний Дерри был даже более вялым, чем Дерри в любое другое время суток, а это приравнивалось к «почти безлюдный». Город будто затих в ожидании бури, и Ричи невольно ускорил шаг: что-то подсказывало ему, что эта самая буря должна была разразиться именно в здании школы. Разум мальчика «что-то» старался игнорировать: именем «чего-то» было Логика, и она говорила, что о празднике так просто забыть не могут.

«Ну конечно, блять», — про себя выругался Ричи Тозиер, едва переступив школьный порог и оказавшись в главном коридоре — средоточии розово-красного карнавального безумия.

Он, честно говоря, не знал, кто и когда вешал шарики и бумажные резные гирлянды в форме сердец, но факт оставался фактом: каждое утро четырнадцатого февраля они наводняли коридор, вызывая у Тозиера стойкую тошноту; под шариками и гирляндами сновали ученики от мала до велика, своим мельтешением превращая рвотные позывы в эпилептический приступ. Остальные триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году Ричи на эпилепсию не жаловался — ему не нужен был никакой диагноз, чтобы дёргаться в конвульсиях и исходить пеной от всеобщего любовного помешательства.

— Блять, ну конечно, — вслух выругался Ричи Тозиер, вздохнул и нырнул в толпу.

Толкаясь плечами с излишне воодушевлёнными разновозрастными подростками, он понимал, что чувствует себя каким-то лишним в образовавшемся хаосе. «День всех влюблённых», да? Ричи был влюблённым и не раз, но каждый год чувствовал, что праздник этот создан будто не для него. Будь его воля, он переименовал бы четырнадцатое февраля в «день парочек», ведь кто-кто получал больше всего удовольствия, так это они, хвастаясь перед друзьями и подружками подарочными коробками конфет и тем, в каком кафе будут праздновать. Менее удачливым слушателям оставалось лишь с завистью вздыхать. Ричи относиться к ним не хотел и предпочитал затыкать уши руками: «Ла-ла-ла, я вас не слышу!»

Минуя ящики для анонимных писем — если кто-то не хотел или стеснялся передать открытку лично, он мог бросить её туда, чтобы добровольцы из школьного самоуправления могли раздать почту в течение дня, — он пробирался к своему шкафчику, как вдруг ему в грудь врезался кто-то низкий, решительный и суетливый. Во всём Дерри сочетать в себе все три качества мог только один человек, и Тозиер расплылся в широкой улыбке, взъерошивая волосы на чужой голове:

— Доброе утро, Эдс! Куда это несёшься? — взглянув на открытку в руках Каспбрака, он ехидно добавил: — Рассылаешь свои фотографии всем девчонкам в школе в надежде перепихнуться хоть с кем-то?

Эдди пошёл красными пятнами и спрятал валентинку за спину.

— Отстань хотя бы на день! Всё настроение портишь.

От такой реакции Ричи ухмыльнулся ещё шире, пожав плечами:

— Прости, юмор — работа без выходных.

На какое-то время он задумался, глядя на Эдди в упор и будто выискивая что-то у того в чертах лица, после чего снова просиял и вскинул вверх указательный палец:

— О, слушай, тут такое дело... — Тозиер деланно порылся в карманах и достал мятую валентинку — кривовато вырезанное сердечко из картона, красного с одной стороны и серого с другой. — Можешь передать это кое-кому, пожалуйста? Там всё написано.

— Да, конечно, — Эдди послушно взял протянутое сердечко — жопку, скорее — в руки, перевернул, чтобы узнать адресата, и тут же взвизгнул: на обороте ровным почерком было выведено: «Без Вас моя кровать пуста и холодна. От кого: Ричард Тозиер. Кому: Соня Каспбрак».

— Ричи! Это недопустимо! — его крики уже были заглушены хохотом друга: собственная же шутка казалась тому просто искромётной, а реакция на неё — того смешнее. Отдышавшись, Ричи ответил крайне серьёзно:

— Не тебе перечить нашей любви, Эдс. А теперь прости, мне нужно бежать — стихи о твоей мамаше сами себя не напишут.

И Ричи Тозиер действительно убежал, возможно, даже чересчур буквально. Вперёд его гнал отнюдь не звонок.

Он остановился, чтобы отдышаться и перестать краснеть, уже у дверей кабинета литературы. Как это глупо, неловко и до боли избито подростковыми мелодрамами — встретить любовь, кажется, всей твоей жизни возле коробок праздничной почты, да ещё и с валентинкой в руках! Шутки в сторону — Ричи действительно было интересно, кто был адресатом открытки Каспбрака: он уже давно смирился с безнадёжностью собственного положения, но природная ревность от того никуда не делась, равно как и простое дружеское любопытство. «Надо будет выпытать это как-нибудь потом», — с этими мыслями Тозиер убрал с глаз мокрую от пота прядь волос и потянулся к дверной ручке.

На фоне суматохи, от которой Ричи теперь отделяла выкрашенная в белый стена и тонкая деревянная дверь, полупустой кабинет казался островком _нормальности_ : вместо розово-красной массы разномастных украшений на стенах висели всего лишь портреты классиков, а дети всего лишь сидели за своими одиночными партами, повторяя домашнее задание — никак не носились туда-сюда. Это Тозиера немного успокоило, и он опустился на скрипучий стул, готовясь к уроку. Вскоре прозвенел звонок.

Как бы Ричи ни старался, чёртова валентинка в руках чёртового Эдди никак не покидала его мыслей, не оставляя места ни для Джека Лондона, ни для свойств параллельного соединения проводников, ни для — уж тем более — анатомии коровьего желудка. «Вряд ли это Бев, — рисунок пищеварительного тракта в разрезе казался бессмысленным. — Всё знают, что она нравится Биллу, а уводить чужую девушку — не по-дружески». Ричи даже не задумывался, что Эдди мог обратить внимание на кого-то за пределами клуба неудачников... но иных вариантов не оставалось. Утешал себя Тозиер тем, что ни одна девчонка в здравом уме не согласится встречаться с Эдвардом Каспбраком даже за вознаграждение; ему самому шансов на взаимность это не прибавляло, но хотя бы провожать друга на свидания не придётся.

Из омута мыслей мальчика выдернул громкий хлопок двери, на звук которого обернулись все, включая учителя. Кто-то с заднего ряда возбуждённо взвизгнул, кто-то присвистнул. «Нет, только не...»

— Почта Купидона прибыла! — рослый старшеклассник с увесистой коробкой в руках развеял последние сомнения. — Валентина, кто те счастливчики, что прочтут сегодня слова любви?

Его спутница, такая же старшеклассница, устало вздохнула и достала из заднего кармана джинс несколько открыток — почти одинаковых. Ричи ненавидел раздачи писем, потому что сам за все годы учёбы не получил ни одного.

«Валентина» с трудом прочитала подпись на первой:

— Кэри... Вудз, — и обрадованная Кэри подбежала к ней, трясущимися руками забирая валентинку.

За ней последовали Остин Чериш, Полина Стил и «просто Дженни». Ричи лениво подметил, что в руках старшеклассницы осталась последняя валентинка.

— И... эээ, подождите, кажется... Ричард Тозиер?

Весь класс удивлённо уставился на Ричи, а тот будто оцепенел. В ушах шумело и стучало, и он будто со стороны наблюдал, как его собственное тело на деревянных ногах подошло к «Валентине», чтобы выдернуть открытку из её рук под звук чужих излишне громких перешёптываний: «Кому мог понадобиться этот обсос?»

До конца урока он так и не заглянул в валентинку, спрятав её под обложку тетради. Красное сердце, золотая окантовка, такое же золотое курсивное тиснение — всё это было настолько знакомо, что Ричи боялся убедиться в своей ошибке.

Он был бы рад игнорировать валентинку в своём рюкзаке до конца дня, но следующая перемена, как назло, оказалась обеденной (неужели они раздавали почту перед большим перерывом, чтобы у учеников было время обсудить чувства?), а усмирить собственное любопытство он никак не мог, и вот — он, прямо как главный герой всё тех же пресловутых мелодрам, заперся в кабинке туалета и взглядом прожигал дыру в ламинированном картоне. «Самому милому ангелочку», — гласила надпись на ней. Ричи, очевидно, ангелочком никак не был, а потому чувствовал неправильность происходящего особенно остро.

Таких открыток по школе ходило, наверно, несколько сотен. Какова была вероятность, что в собственных трясущихся руках он сжимал ту самую, которую Эдди, мать его, Каспбрак собирался бросить в щель ящика с размашистой ярко-красной надписью «Почта Купидона»? Несоизмеримо мала, почти несущественна.

«Соберись, обмудок! — мысленно ругал себя Тозиер. — На счёт три ты откроешь её, и это окажется глупой шуткой. Давай. Раз, — его колотила такая крупная дрожь, что пришлось подпереть спиной стену. — Два, — Ричи медленно сполз вниз, полностью забыв об антисанитарии, и остался сидеть на корточках. — Три!» — он со всех сил зажмурился и осторожно раскрыл валентинку, боясь случайно порвать её.

Какое-то время он просто сидел так, боясь даже украдкой взглянуть на содержимое открытки. Он с удовольствием провёл бы в этом туалете остаток жизни, но реальность была неумолима, а времени оставалось всё меньше, и — Ричи Тозиер решительно распахнул глаза.

Печатный текст, в столбик: «В этот день прекрасный, Праздник наш с тобой, Держи моё сердечко, А мне своё открой!»

Рукописный: «Кому: Ричард Тозиер; От: Эдди».

Решение читать валентинку в туалете оказалось как никогда правильным: Ричи вывернуло наизнанку мгновенно. Он на самом деле боялся, что в рвоте найдёт своё сердце, но в дыре унитаза обнаружились только остатки яблок и что-то отдалённо напоминавшее брокколи — завтрак чемпиона. Смыв свою рвоту и запихнув открытку в карман, Тозиер решительно — буквально ногой, к удивлению всех окружающих — распахнул дверь кабинки и что было сил побежал в столовую: он был уверен, что найдёт Эдди-я-довожу-людей-до-инфаркта-Каспбрака именно там.

И нашёл — нервно жующим бутерброд в полном одиночестве, что было, в общем-то, нормальным делом. Впрочем, Ричи, как эксперт по поведенческим привычкам своего дражайшего друга, мог с полной уверенностью заявить, что тот был чем-то серьёзно обеспокоен (и Тозиер даже догадывался, чем). Осведомлённость свою он решил поначалу не выдавать, а потому как ни в чём не бывало уселся на скамью напротив Эдди и распластался по поверхности стола, тут же взвывая:

— Скучно! Скука смертная, мать её! — краем глаза он заметил, как Каспбрак придвигает обед ближе к себе и подальше он Тозиеровских беспокойных локтей. — Имел я и эти формулы, и миссис Фарроу, — хитрая улыбка, — и они были в постели вполне ничего.

— Какая мерзость, Ричи! Я же ем! — Эдди скривился. — И тебе тоже стоило бы: регулярные приёмы здоровой пищи снижают риск появления гастрита.

— Да-да, как раз собирался похрустеть свежей палочкой сельдерея, но от твоих советов как-то расхотелось, — Тозиер порылся в рюкзаке, выуживая оттуда комок фольги непонятной формы. — Как хорошо, что я умею превращать сельдерей в старые-добрые бургеры.

Разворачивая свой обед, он незаметно наблюдал за реакциями собеседника и без удивления заметил, что тот пристально всматривался в него всё это время; что правды таить: Ричи и сам с трудом скрывал воодушевление, в то время как внутри него бушевал целый ураган. Какое-то время они молчали, но, дожевав бутерброд, Эдди снова заговорил:

— Вам… — его голос едва заметно дрожал, — уже приносили почту?

— Не-а. Ну и насрать, — устно врал Тозиер всё-таки чуть лучше — сказывались годы практики в ироничных шутках. — А вам?

— Ага.

— И что, симпапуля Эдс пользуется спросом в этом году? Уже составил расписание свиданок? — Ричи ехидно сощурился и придвинулся к собеседнику даже, наверное, слишком близко — по крайней мере, тот мгновенно вспыхнул и отпрянул.

— Перестань! Это не смешно!

Минуты перемены тянулись медленно и с трудом, как плохо размятый пластилин, а Ричи всё не мог придумать способ дать Эдди знать, что он уже прочитал валентинку. В голову неожиданно пришла идея, такая же глупая, как весь прошедший день — а значит идеально подходившая.

— Я скоро крышей поеду от всех этих сердечек и терпеть их остаток дня не собираюсь. Погнали в игровую.

— Ты предлагаешь сбежать с уроков? — Каспбрак скептично выгнул бровь.

— Я предлагаю зарубиться в «Стритфайтер», Эдс. На интерес — или на деньги, но тебе же хуже, — Тозиер игриво подмигнул. — Жду на углу школы. Не забудь куртку, а то вдруг пневмонию схватишь, ха-ха! — и, хлопнув Эдди по плечу, он удалился из столовой. Гомон толпы заглушал стук его собственного сердца.

Долго ждать Каспбрака на морозном февральском воздухе не пришлось — тот появился минуты на две или три позже самого Ричи, закутанный с ног до головы: шапка, шарф, дутый пуховик и вязаные варежки. Своим видом он напоминал исследователя-полярника, и Тозиер не смог не рассмеяться:

— Тебе очень идёт, Нансен!

— Захлопнись, — Эдди даже так потирал руки, хотя холодно ему не должно было быть. — Пошли уже.

Ричи при всём желании не смог бы вспомнить, о чём болтал тогда (кажется, что-то про новые серии «Полицейской академии»?), потому как делал это исключительно неосознанно: в голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль, чьё живое отображение шло в полуметре от него. Где-то за полквартала до аркадного клуба он свернул в боковой переулок, упиравшийся в обшарпанную кирпичную стену одного из домов — незаметный тупичок длиной метров пять. Перед этим он оглянулся: вокруг не было ни души.

— Ричи, куда ты…

Вместо ответа он, развернувшись на пятках и таким образом оказавшись с Эдди лицом к лицу, выудил из кармана злополучную валентинку. Зрачки Каспбрака расширились.

— Я чуть не выблевал собственные лёгкие, пока читал. Буквально, — каждое слово окутывало лицо Эдди облачком пара.

— От отвращения? — тот недоверчиво покосился на друга.

— От счастья, — и Ричи Тозиер не нашёл способа выразить чувства лучше, чем крепкие объятья — такие крепкие, чтобы они могли передать все его переживания, муки и надежды последних нескольких месяцев. Ему казалось, что даже те пять или шесть слоёв одежды, что отделяли их друг от друга, не могли скрыть тепла тела Каспбрака — или это тепло лилось у него самого изнутри?

— Ты меня сейчас задушишь, — раздалось где-то возле его уха, и Тозиер отстранился. Теперь он видел, насколько красным был Эдди — то ли от холода, то ли от смущения. — Это значит «да»?

— Ты ничего мне не предлагал, Каспбрак, — хитровато усмехнулся Ричи, за шутками скрывая своё волнение: происходящее казалось ему очередным сном из тех, хороших, после которых не хочется просыпаться, или глупым розыгрышем, а Эдди, стоявший так пугающе близко, грозился вот-вот рассыпаться. Он абсолютно серьёзно тараторил, как и всегда, когда пытался донести что-то, по его мнению, чрезвычайно важное:

— Тогда предложу сейчас: ты будешь встречаться со мной, Ричи Тозиер?

В груди приятно кольнуло, но сентиментального волнения мальчик решил не выдавать, хоть и позволил себе широкую искреннюю улыбку.

— Посмотрим, лучше ли ты своей мамаши.

И они, смеясь, покинули переулок, чтобы продолжить путь к игровым автоматам — на первое в своей жизни свидание.


End file.
